Courtney
by EyeoftheMoon009
Summary: Courtney has a big secret that can destroy her friendship with a few of her friends. Two of her closes friends decided enought is enough and brake off their friendship. So what friends stay with her and what friends leave her in the dust?
1. Hampton High

**Chapter One**

**Just another Day at Hampton High**

She walked upon the stairs where three people stood. She walked up to a blonde, brown eyed girl. The girl looked at her. She took a step and spoke to the girl.

"Hey Maggie." she said.

"Hey Courtney." she said back to a girl who was taller then she was. The girl had blonde hair too. The girl also had blue eyes, her skin was a tan colored, and she had freckles on her nose.

"Maggie where's Dona?" She asked.

"Well, actually, I don't know. She disappeared when you got here." Told Maggie as she and Courtney walked up the stairs to there California high school called Hampton High.

They walked in the tall white doors of the school. In the hall there where wondering teens walking to their classes or taking to their friends. The girl's walked over to a group of teens. There where two boys and three girls.

"Hey you guys. Where is Dona?" Asked Courtney.

"I don't know. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Told a short, brunette girl.

"Well that's a big help." Told Courtney.

"Well sorry I can't help you." Told the short brunette.

"Why are you acting like that Bridget?" asked Courtney as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Acting like what?' asked Bridget.

"Acting like, a bitch maybe." Told Courtney as Bridget rolled her brown eyes and walked away.

"What the hell is her problem?" She asked the group of teens.

"Well lets see you don't give her the respect that she deserves." Told a tall, dark, brown eyed boy named Calvin.

"Whatever I'm out. Anybody with?" Asked Courtney as her and Maggie left the group of teens.

Courtney and Maggie walked over to their locker. The black locker was right next to the main hall. The girls grabbed their books for their next class. The bell rang warning them that they had only five minutes until class started. Courtney and Maggie walked along the main hall until they reached their class, which was Biology. The two girls sat at their table. They sat at the last table located by the football players. The football players got into their seat. They waved at Courtney and Maggie. The girls smiled and waved back. They knew that it was corny to wave back, but they where football players, they didn't care. The girls grabbed their expensive Apple phone's and began to text away. Courtney was texting to Calvin while Maggie was texting to Bridget. The tall, shaggy brown haired teacher approached the two girls. He wasn't a very happy man.

"Girls, class has began. Please put your phones away." Demanded Mr. Hunt as the two girls looked at him and gave him the evil eye.

"But this class is boring. We need something to entertain us." Told Courtney as she put her phone back in her white purse.

"I'm sorry you find this boring Miss. Brookes." Replied Mr. Hunt.

"I don't find this class boring because believe me it isn't. I just find you boring." said Courtney as the whole class giggled.

"May I ask you what makes me boring?" asked Mr. Hunt.

"Well first of all that green tie is so last season. The shaggy hair is very stand offish. And last of all sweeter vest are like over three billon years ago." Told Courtney as Mr. Hunt began to go in front of class. The class giggled and some agreed with Courtney.

"Ok. Where done with this conversation. Now lets talk about Atoms. Does anyone know where a nucleus is formed?" asked Mr. Hunt as Maggie began to talk to Courtney in a whisper tone.

"Wow. You defiantly told him off."

"Well its true. The man needs a new wardrobe. Maybe that's why he isn't married." Told Courtney as Maggie began to chew her pink gum harder.

Class finally came to an end. Maggie and Courtney snuck out of class before Mr. Hunt could see them. They walked over to their friends once again. There standing there was Dona a tall, tan, blonde curly haired girl.

"Dona, I was looking all over for you." Told Courtney as she hugged her.

"You where. I'm sorry. I've been super busy." As she hugged her back.

"Oh it's ok. Have you guys seen Danny?" Asked Courtney who was looking around to see her sexy boyfriend.

Then she saw him. He was walking towards the group. He was tall, with brown hair, and arms of steel. He walked over the Courtney and kissed her on her soft pink lips.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Math was hell. Mrs. Bunch wouldn't let me go." He told everyone.

"I bet not, she's a witch." laughed Courtney as Danny put his arm around her and they began to walk. Danny yelled something back to the group.

"See you guys at lunch."

The two of them went to their next class which was English. They arrived and took the last seats open. Luckily the last seats where next to each other. While they sat down the teacher began to talk.

"Ok well it's time to take out your homework. You had to create a story about you future and what you think your future holds for you. Now I expect this to be really good."

"Well don't expect mine to be readable. Maggie spat her gum all over it." Yelled Courtney to the teacher as Danny began to laugh and so did others.

"Mr. Luster do you find this funny?" Asked Mrs. Tan as Danny stopped laughing.

"No Mrs. Tan." Replied Danny as he looked down.

"Mr. Luster where is your homework?" asked the angry teacher.

"Its right here." replied Danny as he gave her the three page essay. Courtney smiled she knew him. He looks like a hard man on the outside but he's a softy on the inside.

The class seemed to take a life time. All period long Courtney and Danny wrote notes back and forth while the teacher talked. The bell rang letting the students know that it was lunch time. Danny and Courtney walked out of class. When they walked out Mr. Hunt walked towards them. He yelled out Courtney's name. She turned around knowing she couldn't turn back.

"Courtney. Hey I'm sorry. To bug you. But during class today where you telling the truth about me?" He asked her as he caught his breathe.

"What, about you clothes?" She asked him as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea. Do I dress stupidly?" He asked her.

"Yea. You do. Can I go now?" She asked as she got anxious.

"Yea go ahead. Thanks for being truthful." Told Mr. Hunt as Courtney and Danny left for lunch.

The two of them sat at a table outside by two big apple trees. Danny opened his black backpack. He pulled out a water and a cupcake. The cupcake was chocolate flavored with white cream frosting with red heart sprinkles on top. He headed it to Courtney.

"Here you go sweetie. Our one year anniversary is tomorrow but I thought I would give you a taste for tomorrow." Told Danny as he smiled and kissed Courtney on her lips.

"Ah. Thank you Danny. This is so sweet. I am even more excited for tomorrow to come." She said as the other friends arrived to their table.

"Hey Courtney and Danny." Told a small, oriental girl.

"Hey Tawny. I haven't seen you all morning." Said Courtney as she got up and hugged her.

"Sorry, I was late. My mom woke me up super late." told Tawny as she sat next to Courtney and began again.

"Oh that cupcake looks supper good."

"I know what your thinking and your not having it." Told Courtney as Maggie sat next to Tawny.

"Oh I wasn't thinking that. I need to watch my diet." She replied back as a tall, blonde boy came over to the table and gave Danny a high five.

"Hey Peter. What's up?" Asked Danny as Peter sat next to him.

"Oh nothing. I'm tired of my girl nagging at me." said Peter as he rolled his eyes.

"If you can't handle Bridget you can't handle any girl." said Courtney as Bridget came to join them.

"Hey babe. Where have you been? I've been texting you for like thirty-five minutes." Angrily said Bridget as she sat next to her blonde boyfriend.

"Sorry but I had to pay attention in class." annoyingly said Peter as he began texting to some girl.

"Oh I bet. I bet you where all into Miss. Gilbert." Laughed Danny as Peter punched him.

As soon as that the bell rang. The group got up and headed to their next class. Courtney and Peter went to their second to last class together. Their class that was together was Government with Mr. Hills. They sat in the back of the class.

"Hey do you really like Miss. Gilbert? It's ok if you do. I wont judge." asked Courtney.

"And why would I tell you?" he asked back.

"Because I'm your friend. And friends tell friends stuff." she replied.

"Well where not the best of friends." he told.

"So what. You gotta tell me. I wont tell Bridget. Promise." said Courtney as the teacher came over to them.

"Miss. Brooks please tell me who was the twenty seventh president?" asked Mr. Hills

"Umm. I believe that it's James Hampton." told Courtney as the teacher walked in front of the class.

"Well you are wrong Miss. Brooks. It's Tomas Jefferson." told the teacher as Peter whispered to Courtney.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you but only over texting."

"Thanks." she said.

_Ok yes I'm having a fling with Miss. Gilbert. But she's f****** hot. So that will answer your question. But don't tell Bridget. KK_

_PETER_

_Ok fine I promise not to tell. And you know I can't brake a promise. But to bad for Bridget she'll die knowing so I'll defiantly not ever telling her. XOXO_

_XOXO Courtney_

After an hour of texting to each other class was over. Courtney went to her last class. It was her worst class yet. It was math with Mrs. Hawk. Courtney thought that Mrs. Hawk was the evilest teacher ever. The class walked into the small square class. The classroom didn't have any windows. It was the only classroom that didn't have a window. She sat in the seat next to the door so she had an easy exit. A brunette girl sat next to her. It took Courtney a while to realize that it was Bridget. Bridget wore bright purple baby doll and black leggings underneath it.

"So did Peter tell you about what happened after lunch?" she asked to Courtney.

"Yea he did. He said that nothing happened. Courtney please don't start anything." she said.

"I'm not trying to start anything. Mrs. Gilbert is very pretty. I would be defiantly be scared of her stilling your man, but that's only me." Courtney said as she pulled her Apple phone out.

"Peter loves me ok. He would never cheat on me." said Bridget as she gave Courtney an evil eye look.

"Stop looking at me like that. What ever if he loves you he loves you. I don't want to get in the middle of this dumb love triangle you got going on here." she laughed as she began texting again.

The class was over and it was time for everyone to go home. Courtney walked out of the class and met up with Danny.

"So Peter told me that he told you his little secret." said Danny.

"Yep he did. I promised that I wouldn't tell him what he told me, but it doesn't stop me giving hints to Bridget about what he said." she said smiling.

"Courtney, don't say anything about it. Let her find out on her own, or let him tell her what is going on." he said as he took her hand. Bridget was standing right behind them while they where talk.

"What secret dose Peter have that I'm not supposed to know?" she asked as she glared at them.

"Nothing. All you have to know....." began Courtney as Danny hit her arm and interrupted her.

"No Courtney."

"Is that he has a big case of b.o." she finished as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea what ever." told Bridget as she walked away.

"Wow that was a close one." told Courtney as she began walking again.

"Yea it was." replied Danny.

Danny walked Courtney home for the night. He kissed her soft, pink, moist lips goodnight. Tomorrow was going to be a special day for them.


	2. Anniversary

**Anniversary **

The room was big and the walls where red. She awoke in a happy smile. It was going to be the best day ever or that's what she thought.

Courtney's alarm went of playing four minutes. She got out of her baby pink bed and started singing and dancing to the song.

(Timberland:) I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes(x8) Come on Yeah Break down Come on (Madonna:) Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody To pick up this doll (Justin:) Well don't waste time Give me a sign Tell me how you wanna roll (Madonna:) I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both (Justin:) Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go (Are you ready to go) (Madonna & Justin:) If you want it You come and get it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just say the word and ima give you what you want (Madonna & Justin:) Time is waiting We only got 4 minutes to save the world No hesitating Grab a boy Grab a girl Time is waiting We only got 4 minutes to save the world No hesitating We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes (Madonna & Justin:) Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey Madonna, uh You gotta get `em all hop Tick tock tick tock tick tock That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey Madonna, uh You gotta get `em all hop Tick tock tick tock tick tock (Madonna:) Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah (Justin:) And you know I can tell that you like it And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey (Madonna:) The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah (Justin:) But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? (Madonna & Justin:) If you want it you come and get it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just Say the word and im a give you what you want (Madonna & Justin:)

Time is waiting We only got 4 minutes to save the world No hesitating Grab a boy Grab a girl Time is waiting We only got 4 minutes to save the world No hesitating We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes (Madonna & Justin:) Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey Madonna, uh You gotta get `em all hop Tick tock tick tock tick tock That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey Madonna, uh You gotta get `em all hop Tick tock tick tock tick tock (Timbaland:) Breakdown Yeah (tick tock tick tock tick tock) Yeah, uh huh (tick tock tick tock tick tock) I only got 4, minutes to save the world

The alarm stopped and Courtney stopped dancing and singing. She went into her large bathroom which was connected to her large bedroom. She took a long shower. She got out and dried herself off with her favorite color towel which was purple. She wrapped herself with her towel and started putting on her makeup. First she put on her cochlear, then she put on her foundation then it lead to her powder makeup. After that she put on coral lipstick and bright red lip liner. With the lip liner she put only a little bit. After she put stuff on her lips she went to the eyes. The eye shadow was a baby pink and a little bit of white. The mascara was black and the eye liner went around her bottom and top eye lids.

After she was done with her makeup she went to her wardrobe and picked out a "Tildon Twist Front Tank" that was the color of flaunt Heather, which is like a pink color. She also picked out "Silver Jeans 'Santorini' Crop Stretch Jeans" the color was a light blue. After she put on her shirt and her jeans on she went to her shoe closet and got on her favorite pair of shoes. The shoes are called "Seychelles 'Babydoll' Pumps" they are white and at the top of shoe the color is red.

She went back into the bathroom and curled her long blonde hair. When she was done curling her hair she heard a faint call.

"Courtney you have a visitor!" yelled her blonde green eyed mother.

Courtney walked down the stairs and she saw her hot boyfriend who had a blue striped shirt on.

"Hey Courtney. Wow you look amazing." said Danny as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you . I dressed up all for you." said Courtney as she gave him a sexy smile.

"Ok kids you better get to school or you'll be late." said Courtney's mom who was at least 5'10

"Yes, Mrs. Brookes." replied he as Courtney and him walked out the door. They got into a silver Aston-Martin. They drove away from the large brown mansion.

They finally arrived at Hampton High. They drove up to the large school parking lot where they met up with their friends. As soon as Courtney came out of the car Maggie ran up to her and hugged her.

"Courtney happy anniversary!" congratulated Maggie "I can't believe that you and Danny have been dating for a year."

"Yea thanks." said Courtney as Danny hugged her.

Danny and Courtney started walking to the school from the parking lot. When they entered the school both Courtney and Danny saw Peter exit Miss. Gilbert classroom. Peter saw Courtney and Danny and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Peter. It looks like you just came from a love section." laughed Courtney as Peter gave her a bad look.

"Shut it C." demanded Peter.

"If you ask my opinion I think you should tell B. Before you brake her little heart." said Courtney as she crossed her arms and gave him a smirk.

"I didn't ask for your opinion C. I knew I shouldn't have told you." said Peter.

"I promised you I wouldn't tell her about you no what. But I didn't promise you that I couldn't make fun of you and mock you. So there. I got to go. I have to go to lame ass Mr. Hunt's class. Later. Love you Danny." told Courtney as Danny kissed her coral lips.

She walked away from the guys and headed towards her class. Danny and Peter where still standing in the hallway. Danny began to open his mouth, but Peter beat him to the punch.

"I know what your going to say. That it's Courtney and she can get away with everything, but D I'm tiered of her getting her way. I think someone she do something.

"I know Peter, but she's so use to getting what she wants you just learn to live with it." said Danny as both of them headed off to their class.

Mean while Courtney arrived to Mr. Hunt's classroom, but there was no Mr. Lame Hunt. She did see Maggie sitting in their usually spot. Courtney sat down and leaned towards Maggie and began to wispier into her ear.

"Where is Mr. Lamo?"

"I don't know and I defiantly don't care. Why do you care?" asked Maggie in a smart-alecky tone.

"I care cause if we get stuck with a sub we will actually have to work. Now do you want to work?" she asked Maggie.

"Hell no. I hope that he's here." replied Maggie as she got out her Iphone out from her white Kooba Drawstring Leather Shopper purse.

"Who are you texting?" asked Courtney.

"I'm texting Tawny. I thought she might have some insight where Mr. Lamo is at. She always knows those kinds of things." she replied as she started texting away.

"Oh My Gosh! I can't believe this. How could he do that to her."

"What? How could who do what to her?" asked Courtney as she looked all confused.

"Tawny saw Peter go into Miss. Gilberts classroom, and then she saw them kissing. How could Peter do this Bridgett?" asked Maggie as she looked at Courtney.

"Well maybe he fell out of love with Bridgett and fell in love with Miss Gilberts. You know his parents made him date Bridgett." said Courtney in a low tone.

"I know that, but why would he cheat on her. Shouldn't he just brake up with her, then brake her heart?" asked Maggie as she put her phone down on the table.

"Well Bridgett's dad told Peter if he ever broke up Bridgett that he would take his investors out of Peter's dads company. If he dose than Peter would be so poor. So you have to promise not to tell anyone." demand Courtney as she stuck her pinky up to Maggie.

"Pinky promise me ok."

"Ok I'll do it." said Maggie as she put her pinky up to hers and they did the pinky promise shake.

After they did their pinky shake Mr. Hunt walked in the classroom. He looked tiered and stressed out. He had a white long sleeve shirt on. The shirt looked like coffee was spilt all over it. Courtney raised her hand and Mr. Hunt looked at her.

"Please Miss Brooke's I don't want any sarcastic remarks today."

"Well this isn't sarcastic at all." replied Courtney as she gave him a smirk.

"Ok well Miss. Brooke's go right ahead." he said.

"Ok well all I have to say is that you look like shit. You know that you have coffee stains all over your shirt. My opinion is that is looks so wrong in many ways." laughed Courtney as the whole class laughed and agreed with her.

"Miss. Brooke's I asked you nicely for you not to make any sarcastic remarks today. One more thing out of you and straight to the principals office." said Mr. Hunt in frustration.

"Actually I wasn't being sarcastic I was telling you the truth. Are you telling me to lie, Mr. Hunt?" asked Courtney.

"No I'm not. Now go to the principal's office NOW Miss. Brooke's!" yelled Mr. Hunt as Courtney got up and laughed and gave him a smirk.

"To let you know I wont get into any trouble. I get what I want when I want. So I see you later Mr. Hunt." said Courtney as she got her white Gucci bag and left to the Principal's office.

She sat down on a brown chair next the principal's office. A tall, dark man with no hair came out of the office. He looked down at Courtney and began to talk.

"Courtney please don't tell me you pissed off another teacher."

"Ok I didn't." laughed and smiled Courtney.

"Courtney in my office please." demanded the teacher as Courtney walked into his big blue office. The principal sat in his big brown chair.

"Ok Courtney what did you do?" he asked her in a concern voice and put his hands on his desk.

"Well I raised me hand and Mr. Hunt called on me. He had coffee stains all over his shirt and he looked so messy. So I told him that he looked bad. And you no what he yelled at me. He said that I should lie and I asked him why and he sent me here. So I'm asking should I get into trouble. I mean my mom would like to question your ability if you can handle the money that we give you for this school." said Courtney as she gave him a smirk.

"Mr. Hunt was wrong. He shouldn't tell his students lie. I will have a talk with him." said the Principal as the bell rang.

"Ok thank you Mr. Jordan." she replied as she got up and left his office.

She walked down the hall and went outside where she usually had lunch. When she sat down she realized that there was nobody there, so she got up and looked around and saw Bridget by an oak tree. So she got her things and walked over to her. She noticed that Bridget was crying. Her mascara was dripping off her face.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked Bridget.

"I think that Peter is cheating on me. What did I do to deserve this?" asked Bridget to herself.

"You did nothing wrong." she replied. Courtney soon realized that Tawny didn't tell her anything.

"You sure. Do you think he's cheating on me? I never seen him anymore and when he comes over I see someone else's lipstick on his shirt. Plus all he wants to do is fight with me. All we do is fight. I love him so much. I wish that our love would last as long as you and Danny's dose." said Bridget as she stood up and shook all of the grass of her long brown skirt.

"I don't know what to say. You should talk to him." she said to Bridget as they both walked over to their table outside.

When they walked over there they saw all of their friends talking and eating. Courtney saw Tawny sitting by Calvin. Courtney walked over to Tawny.

"Hey Tawny can I talk to you really quick?" she asked her.

"Yea sure." replied Tawny as they walked over to the oak that Bridget was crying at.

"Hey Maggie told me that you saw Peter and Miss. Gilbert making out." she said.

"Yea I did. I'm going to tell Bridget what I saw. I think she should know." Replied Tawny.

"You can't tell her." yelled Courtney.

"What why? Why shouldn't I tell her?" she asked her.

"Because Peter told me not to tell." Courtney replied back.

"What you knew about this why shouldn't I tell her?" she asked yet another question.

"Because if you are really her friend you would tell her. If she knew you know what that would do to her?" asked Courtney as she looked straight into Tawny's eyes.

"She would got crazy. I see why I wouldn't tell her." replied Tawny as she looked back at the table where their friends sat.

"Ok so you have to pinky swear me that you wont tell her." said Courtney as she put her pinky finger up.

"Ok I will." sadly said Tawny as they did the pinky shake.

The two of them went back at the table. Courtney sat right next to her boyfriend and Tawny sat right between Calvin and Peter. Danny put a big pink bag that had a huge white bow on top of the present bag.

"Oh is this for me?" asked Courtney.

"Yes it's for the love of my life." he replied back.

When she opened it she saw two things. The first one was a yellow Gucci bag and the second item was a silver diamond bracelet that he got at Tiffany's. The inside of the bracelet Danny had someone in grave _You are the love of my life and we will be together forever. _Danny took the bracelet a put it around her left wrist.

"OH MY GOSH! This is so pretty." excitedly said Courtney.

Courtney grabbed a small present bag from her white Gucci bag and gave it to him. When he opened it, it was a rectangular stainless steal watch. The watch had diamond around it. Courtney got it from Tiffany's too.

"Wow, Courtney this is a great present. Thank you so much." said Danny in amazement. He put it around his left wrist. Danny kissed Courtney on her soft moist lips. After he kissed her he grabbed another bag. She opened it. She saw a small cake with rose petals around it.

"Oh Danny this is so beautiful." she said in excitement.

Lunch was over so was the school day. Danny picked up Courtney from her last period class a drove her home. He walked her up to her front door.

"Danny this was truly the best day ever." she said as she kissed him.

"It was. I'm glad that I'm with you. I love you." he said as he kissed her back.

"I love you too." she replied.

Danny and Courtney said there goodbyes. Danny left in his Aston-Martin sports car. Courtney had dinner and went to bed for the night.

This was truly the best day Courtney had ever had. Will tomorrow be as joyful as today was?


	3. Another secret

**Yet another secret **

The blonde, blue eyed girl awoke to her maid yelling in her ear. The maid was tall and dark. She had long, dark, curly hair.

"Miss. Brooke's wake up. Your going to be late for school!"

"Yes Linda. I'll be up in five minutes." sleepily said Courtney as she got up and went to her closet.

She picked out Roxy 'All For You' Stretch Denim Shorts. They where navy blue. She wore a Lush Layered Ruffle Top that was a deep purple. Then she went to her large shoe closet and got Roxy 'Barbados' Flip Flop the where black with purple and pink dots all over it. After she got done picking out her clothes she went into her bathroom and put on her makeup.

Twenty minutes later she came down her long spiral staircase. In the entryway was her tall, brunette, muscular, blue eyed father that was waiting for her.

"Honey there you are. I've been waiting for you to come down her for the past thirty minutes." complained her father as he kissed both of her cheeks.

"Sorry father. I had to get ready for school. Are you taking me to school today?" she asked politely.

"Why yes I am." he replied back as he opened the large door for her. The two of them go into a silver Porshe.

He drove her to school. They arrived and waiting for her in the parking lot was her boyfriend Danny. She got out of the car and hugged Danny. As she hugged Danny she waved goodbye to her father.

"Hey sweetie." said Danny as he kissed her pink glossed lips.

"Hey. Sorry I got here so late. I woke up late today." apologized Courtney as they walked into the school.

"Don't sweat it sweetie. On my watch your never late." laughed Danny as they arrived to her black locker. She put her books in her locker.

"I got to go. I have detention with Mr. Hunt." said Danny as he looked down to the waxed floor.

"What why?" asked Courtney as she took her soft hand and placed it on his soft clean face.

"I cursed out Mr. Hunt it's no big deal. He almost hit my car so I flipped him off and got into a big argument. I shouldn't have done that." replied Danny as he gave Courtney as sweet smile.

"It's ok. I don't think it was stupid. If he almost hit your car then he deserves to get cursed at. Why don't you go early so he thinks that you are a good student, because you are a good student. I love you." said Courtney as she kissed him.

"I love you too. Ok I'll leave. Bye." he replied as she said goodbye and he left.

Danny went off to detention while Courtney went to go find her b.f Maggie. On her way there she took the short cut. When she went thought the short cut she saw Dona and Peter laughing and making there way to the janitor closet. When they entered the closet Courtney saw Dona and Peter kissing. So Courtney took out her phone a snapped a shot. She wanted to make sure that it was for real. When she looked at her phone she saw Dona, the tall, curly haired blonde kissing the two timer, blonde boy, Peter. Courtney's mouth was wide open. She didn't want to think what was going on in that closet that they where in. So she walked past it quickly. After she past the closet she went downstairs to the girls bathroom where she saw her Maggie. Courtney ran to Maggie and grabbed her tan arm and pulled her out of the pink girl's bathroom.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked the course friend.

"You have to see what I just saw. I saw Dona and Peter making out in the janitor's closet." whispered Courtney to Maggie.

"WHAT YOU DID!" yelled Maggie in shock.

"Yes. Keep your voice down." demanded Courtney.

"Sorry. Why would he cheat on Bridget with Miss. Gilbert and then cheat on Miss. Gilbert with Dona. Wow this is making my head hurt." said Maggie as she rubbed her head.

"I don't know what is wrong with him. I hate all these secrets. I wonder how where going to handle this one?" asked Courtney to her self.

"I don't know, but I need some Advil." said Maggie as she sorted through her yellow purse.

"I think we should show him the picture and threaten him with it." she said as Maggie found her Advil in her purse.

"Ok we can do what ever you say. Can we get to class I don't want to be late Poetry class. You know how Miss. Gilbert gets when we are late." said Maggie as she grabbed Courtney by her arm.

"MAGGIE, you just gave me a brilliant idea. I think we should show Miss. Gilbert the picture I took." she said as she smiled.

"You know what that sounds like a plan. She'll go crazy finding out that he is cheating on her." said Maggie as they arrived to class.

Miss. Gilbert had long brown hair. Her eyes where as the color of the ocean. Her skin glowed tan. Her clothes where clung on to her fit body. When Courtney and Maggie entered the classroom they went straight to Miss. Gilberts desk.

"Umm. Miss. Gilbert Maggie and I need to talk to you ASAP." whispered Courtney into Miss. Gilbert's ear.

"Yes Miss. Brooke's. Why don't we meet outside." said Miss. Gilbert in concern. They walked in the large hall. She waited to talk to Miss. Gilbert until everyone was in class.

"Miss. Gilbert your not going to like what I have to say." said Courtney in a low voice.

"Miss. Brooke's what is it?" asked Miss. Gilbert in curiosity.

"Well I have a picture." began Courtney

"And its really important if you see it." began Maggie.

"Will you two get on with it. You have a picture of what?" she asked to Maggie and Courtney.

"Well we both know that you are seeing and sleeping with Peter. So don't be all sweet and innocent 'cause your not." said Courtney as she smiled and began again.

"I saw Peter making out with Dona Reed. You may think I don't have proof, but oh I do."

"Why do I care. It's just a fling. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. He's dating Bridget Martin." she replied to them.

"Oh don't give me that crap I know you are in love with him. Here is the picture of them." said Courtney as she showed her the picture on her Iphone.

Miss. Gilbert looked at the picture. Her expiration was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh my gosh. He's cheating on me and Bridget. What am I going to do?" she asked

"I don't know it's all up to you to make that decision." replied Courtney as she smiled and started to head back into class, but Miss. Gilbert stopped her.

"Wait. Miss. Brooke's and Miss. Tomson. I have a deal with you." said Miss. Gilbert as Courtney smiled.

"I'm all ears." replied Courtney as she gave Miss. Gilbert a smirk.

"I will let you have an A in this class for the rest of the year. If you make Peter brake up with Bridget and Dona Reed." offered Miss. Gilbert.

"I rather go with him brake up with Dona Reed. If that is alright with you. There is some issues with Bridget." said Courtney.

"Ok I'll go with that. And that it will go for you Miss. Tomson." agreed Miss. Gilbert as she began again.

"Girls go inside the classroom and decide what your going to do to Dona."

So the girls entered the large poetry class and began their master plan.

It took them the hole period to think of something. They couldn't wait to dish up what the had on Dona Reed.

After the rest of the day Courtney and Maggie headed out to the parking lot, but they where stopped by Peter.

"Hey can you guys cover me?"

"What? Why?" asked Courtney as she rolled her blue eyes.

"I want to go see Miss. Gilbert, and I don't want Bridget to know. So when she asks where I am, tell her I went to the store to buy her something." he replied.

"Ok whatever." said Courtney as Peter ran off.

"Oh my gosh he's going to freak out when he finds out that we know that he's cheating on Miss. Gilbert and Bridget. Wow all of this cheating hurts my head." said Maggie as she rubbed her head.

"Yea he is, but Dona is going to freak out more when she finds out what we are going to do to her." laughed Courtney as the got into Maggie yellow Corvette.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Courtney's brown mansion. When Courtney opened the door she saw Dona Reed.

"Hey C and M." said Dona as she hugged them both.

"Dona what are you doing in my house?" asked Courtney as she put her purse down on the table next to the door.

"Oh thought I would pay you a visit, since I didn't see you at school today." said Dona as she followed Courtney and Maggie into the kitchen.

"Oh that was nice of you. So what are you up to today?" asked Courtney avoiding eye contact with Dona.

"Oh nothing. It's been a boring day. I have a ton of homework to do, but my maid has taken care of it." replied Dona as Courtney and Maggie grabbed a pink vitamin water out of the stainless steal fridge.

"Oh I guess that sounds like fun. Well I have to do my homework. Maggie and I have a big project to do in Poetry class so you should probably go. Sorry I don't want to throw you out of my house, but you have to leave." suggested Courtney as she gave her a smirk.

"Yea sure I better go too. I have to go shopping at Tiffany's for my mom. Her birthday is coming up soon and I have to get her a diamond bracelet. So I'll talk to you girls tomorrow." replied Dona as she left.

"Thank goodness she's out of our hair." laughed Maggie.

"Yea well whatever. I don't want to deal with her yet." said Courtney as she took a long gulp of vitamin water.

"Hey lets get our stress gone." suggested Maggie

"That makes no since at all." said Courtney as she rolled her eyes.

"I mean I thought to get ride of our stress is to work out in your exercise room." she suggested again.

"Yea ok that sounds great." said Courtney as they walked into the large exercise room. They exercised for an hour. After Courtney and Maggie took a long shower Maggie had to go home. Courtney was so tiered so she went up to her room and fell asleep on her comfy pink bed.

She dreamed about what she was going to do to Dona Reed. What will these two girls do to poor Dona Reed?


End file.
